Jamaah Konoha
by Ricchi
Summary: Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, alisnya tebel kayak mebel bikin sebel. Rambutnya hitam wajahnya seram. Kulitnya putih bak kadaver berjalan. Dia memiliki darah ... Arab tjoy. Ganteng-ganteng sayang belum laku :') / Garing, nista, ada konten islaminya, etc./ Mind to RnR? ;'3
1. Chapter 1

.

 **Note** : Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau fic ini menyinggung beberapa pihak. Saya gak bermaksud, tapi apa yang saya tulis ini hanya bermaksud untuk menghibur.

 **Note 2** : Anggap saja di fiksi ini, yang ada turunan Arab-nya nama mereka tuh nama Arab(?) /plak.

.

.

.

Jamaah itu orang yang shalat di masjid. — Marbot Masjid, 29 tahun.

Jamaah? Alhamdu? Lillah — Ustad, xx tahun.

Jamaah itu orang yang ada turunan Arab-nya. Cakep, tapi bulunya banyak. — Pelajar, tetanggaan sama orang turunan Arab, 15 tahun.

Jamaah? Ya, kira-kira beginilah sepotong kisah mereka.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** __ _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC** , nista, garing gilz, bahasa ga baku, a la Indonesia, versi arab(?), ada konten islami nyempil, etc.

.

.

.

 **Jamaah Konoha**

.

.

.

Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, alisnya tebel kayak mebel bikin sebel. Rambutnya hitam wajahnya seram. Kulitnya putih bak kadaver berjalan. Dia memiliki darah ... Arab tjoy.

Enggak. Bukan mentang-mentang Drama Turki lagi hits di Tanah Air, Author jadi ikut-ikutan bikin fiksi Arab-arab-an. Tapi boleh lah Drama Turki yang ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun televisi pukul setengah dua belas siang yang sering ngaret karena acara gosip—oke stop.

Jadi, Sasuke dari fam Uchiha ini sedang menyuci mobilnya di Minggu pagi yang cerah sampai membuat wajah merah-merah karena gerah. Padahal mobil _sport_ itu sudah terlihat kinclong tapi masih aja dilap-lap.

"Sas, lo ngapain ngelap mobil sampe empat jam? Bisa ilang itu mobil kebanyakan dilap," omel Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya. Mikoto adalah ibu yang melahirkan Sasuke. Arab juga makanya Sasuke gantengnya gak ketulungan. Dapet gen bagus ini orang, Bapak ada Arab-nya, Emak juga.

"Hn," balas Sasuke acuh tak acuh masih fokus ngelap Bebeb-nya.

Mikoto membenahi kerudungnya, " _Astaghfirullah_ , lama-lama lo gue nikahin sama mobil dah," sembur Mikoto greget. Ini anak bungsu satu kayak masih diminumin susu.

"Umi, ke pasar saja sana."

 _Astaghfirullah_ ... dosa apa Mikoto punya anak durhaka macem Sasuke. Mana nyusahin, udah umur tiga puluh tiga masih aja jomblo. Udah tua nyebelin pula, minta dikembalikan ke Yang Maha Kuasa. _Astaghfirullah_ , sabar, Mikoto.

"Sas ... dengerin Umi. _Ente_ mau Umi kenalin sama anaknya temen Umi. Nggak apa-apa deh biar _ahwal_ juga, Umi sama Abi udah _ikhlas_ ... biar lo cepet _zuwad_ ," Ini jauh lebih baik daripada Sasuke bener-bener menjadi bujang buluk bin lapuk. Padahal kece tapi rese. _Ahwal_ itu orang yang tidak memiliki darah Arab. Karena biasanya _jamaah_ (orang berketurunan arab) hanya akan dinikahkan dengan _jamaah_ agar mempertahankan keturunan.

Ingin rasanya Umi Mikoto mengambil sendal dan menyabet anaknya saat ini. Biar kata ganteng tapi kalo durhaka ga ketulungan gini apa lah artinya. Masa ya, masa Mikoto dikacangin. Sakit hati Mikoto, _astaghfirullah_ ... dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan selama lima puluh tujuh tahun hidup. Apa? Dia belum tua! Belum.

Mikoto mengikuti arah pandang anaknya. Masalahnya anaknya sampe _zonk_ begini. Sok ngelapin mobil tapi matanya memaku pada ... sesosok perempuan yang sedang memanggul ransel.

Wanita yang usianya sudah melewati setengah abad itu langsung cengo. Sasuke ... ngeliatin perempuan. Cantik, tinggi, putih, matanya hijau klorofil memesonakan, dan subhanallah pake kerudung.

Kedua manik oniks Mikoto langsung berbinar seketika. Ia mengambil sendal _Swallow_ dan menyabet bahu Sasuke kencang. "Ahay deh! Lo ngeliatin cewek, Sas?! Itu Arab juga _alhamdulillaaah_." Mikoto menyebut nama Allah, jejingkrakan saking bahagianya. Mana muka ini cewek medok banget Arab-nya. Berkah ya Allah.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, ia berdecih, sembari merapihkan peralatan mencucinya. Gila ini manusia niat banget nampang di depan selama empat jam buat nungguin doi.

"Dari marga mana itu? Kenal di mana Sas? Kok nggak pernah diajak ke sini?!"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Umi-nya. Dia membawa masuk ember cuci mobilnya tapi kelakuan Umi-nya yang selanjutnya berhasil membuat Sasuke beku di depan pintu rumahnya.

"NENG, SINI, NENG! YANG BAJU BIRU, TANTE MAU KENALAN NIH!"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dengan tatapan horor penuh teror. Di depannya, perempuan cantik itu berdiri dekat pagar rumahnya. Ia memamerkan senyuman manis sambil berbincang dengan ibunya.

"Maaf, Tante, aku mau ngampus dulu, hehe," ucapnya sopan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya agak merasa bersalah juga sungkan. Dalam hati kebingungan juga sih, mendadak diajak kenalan begini. Mana ini tante kok girang banget ya?

"Yah, tapi nanti main ke sini, ya ... main sama Tante. Namamu siapa, Nak?"

Perempuan yang terlihat memesonakan dari jarak sedekat ini hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Bisikin Tante aja, 'kan yang ngajak kenalan Tante," Mikoto memamerkan senyum rubahnya sambil melirik anaknya di belakang.

Mikoto mengangguk-angguk sambil senyam-senyum saat mendengar nama perempuan itu. Haruno Sakura, tjakep.

"Yaudah, ya, Tante—"

"—Panggil Umi aja, Neng ...," potong Mikoto masih senyum-senyum kalem.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, meskipun canggung ia tetap melakukannya. "E-eh, iya, Umi ... Aku berangkat ke kampus dulu, ya, _assalamualaikum_ ," pamitnya sembari mencium tangan Umi yang baru ia kenal.

"Waalaikumsalam, hati-hati, ya!"

Iris jelaga milik Mikoto mengekor punggung Haruno Sakura sampai perempuan itu hilang ditelan ujung gang sana.

Seringai licik Mikoto berikan pada anaknya yang masih dalam posisi tidak elit.

"Umi," panggilnya Sasuke pelan nan sopan bak anak _sholeh_. Pret.

"Hn?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh seperti yang biasa anaknya lakukan. Rasain Sas, emang enak.

"Yang tadi namanya siapa?"

 _Krik, krik_.

"Mau tau?"

Pria tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Sok terlihat tidak antusias padahal mah ...

"Kenalan sendiri, sana!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space** : AHAHAHA OOC BIN GADANTA. Ngakak juga ngebayangin mereka ada arab-arabnya :'))

Sebelumnya maaf kalau menyinggung pihak-pihak tertentu. Saya gak maksud kok. Karena kalo saya bikin fiksi ini bertujuan buat menjatuhkan pihak yang saya sebut di atas, sama aja saya menjatuhkan diri saya dan keluarga saya because I'm one of them. Ini murni buat entertaining. Ga maksud lebih. Kalo emang pada gak suka bisa aja saya hapus fiksi ini.

Btw, cerita ini dibuat santai. Gak ada tulisan end atau tbc 'kan? Maksudku yaa bisa aja dilanjut tapi dengan OS atau drabble singkat. Sedapet imajinasi aja h3h3 /plak.

Terima kasih yang udah baca sampe sini! Yes I know, garing maks. But gaada salahnya buat berkarya, 'kan? :) mind to rnr? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **Note** : Anggap saja Konoha itu salah satu kota di Jakarta.

.

.

Jamaah itu populasinya sedikit di Indonesia. Daerah Jawa Timur lumayan banyak sih. — Jamaah merantau yang tinggal di Ibu Kota, 27 tahun.

Oh jamaah itu orang turunan Arab? Macem Aliando? Ganteng dong! Aliando 'kan keren banget di sinetron GGS! Ih so sweet kalo udah sama— (dipotong soalnya doi curhat) — Fangirl semi alay, 14 tahun.

Jamaah? Makanannya enak-enak. Cobain deh. Ada nasi kabuli, kebab, asida, roti maryam, eh btw, maryam kalo pake topping macem Ovomaltine atau—(dipotong karena bikin ngiler) — Mahasiswa yang hobi wisata kuliner, 22 tahun.

Jamaah? Ya, kira-kira beginilah sepotong kisah mereka.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** __ _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC** , nista, garing gilz, bahasa ga baku, a la Indonesia, versi arab(?), ada konten islami nyempil, etc.

.

.

.

 **Jamaah Konoha**

.

.

.

Hari Senin yang cerah. Apalagi ada doi di teras lagi ngobrol sama Umi, semakin cerah deh ini Senin. Seperti biasa, _jamaah_ tamvan kita yang satu ini masih setia ngelapin mobilnya.

Rajin bener ya? Iyalah rajin. Apalagi di depan doi. Harus carmuk lah. Pengen banget ngajak ngobrol ini cewek satu, tapi bingung harus mulai dari mana. Sasuke cuma bisa ngelapin mobilnya sambil curi-curi pandang ke Umi sama si ukhti yang lagi ngobrol seru. Ngenes, emang. Mana udah berusaha nguping tapi sial banget ga kedengeran. Mungkin efek Sasuke semakin tua.

Hari ini Ukhti Cakep manis banget. Bajunya gak lebay gak alay juga ahay. Cuma celana jins longgar sama kemeja ungu. Kerudungnya segi empat biasa, nggak dimodel-model hijab segala. Cakep deh pokoknya. Seenggaknya pemandangan seger lah wong tiap hari Sasuke cuma liat Umi pake daster sama bergo.

"Ehm ... Umi, udah mau jam sembilan nih. Aku harus ke kampus ...," tutur Sakura halus sembari beranjak dari kursinya.

"Sibuk bener ya, Neng? Kemaren aja hari Minggu ngampus." Mikoto memasang ekspresi kecewa. Yah tapi udah _alhamdulillah_ Neng Cantik ini mau nyamperin pagi-pagi. Nanti gantian, Mikoto bakal nyamperin calon besan. Pasti.

Nang-Neng-Nang-Neng. Kenapa sih Umi-nya _bakhil_ amat sama anak? Pengen tau nama doang _astaghfirullah_ ... kejam. Sasuke memutar matanya, dalem hati gondok abis.

Si Neng cantik hanya memamerkan senyuman manis, "Iya, Umi, aku 'kan udah mau disumpah, hehe."

"Disumpah?" Mikoto mengerutkan kening. Ini anak kuliah apaan sih?

"Iya, sebentar lagi wisuda buat dapet gelar sarjana kedokteran, Umi." Dengan sabar Sakura menjelaskan.

Sarjana kedokteran ...? _Subhanallah_ , gak salah pilih. Ini anak calon menantu idaman!

" _Subhanallah_ , hebat! Gih belajar yang rajin, ya!" Umi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sakura pelan.

Bah giliran anaknya disabet pake sendal. Umi Mikoto emang suka pilih kasih deh.

"Iya, Umi ..."

"Eh iya, Neng. Jangan sungkan main ke sini lagi, ya ... suka anak kecil nggak?"

Sakura mengerutkan alis. Anak kecil? Ya suka lah! Apa lagi masih bayi, mana Sakura 'kan anak tunggal. Tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Suka, Umi."

"Nah! Nanti malem main ke sini lagi ya, Neng. Anak Umi yang pertama mau dateng. Anaknya masih tiga bulan lho!" Gapapa dah modus. Sekalian, biar Neng Sakura kenal sama keluarga Uchiha. Ahay.

"Eh? Umi udah jadi _jiddah_? Wah! Seneng dong ..."

Mikoto, umi kece umur lima puluh tujuh ya wajar udah jadi _jiddah_. _Jiddah_ itu nenek tapi bukan berarti Mikoto udah tua, ya. Belum kok, belum.

" _Alhamdulillah_ , Neng. Seneng banget dong," balas Mikoto pelan tapi menekan. Apalagi bagian 'seneng banget dong' seolah nyuruh Sasuke buat nyusul abangnya. "Nah, udah berangkat gih. Dianter sama Sasuke, ya?"

Krik.

Barusan ...?

Sasuke nyaris keselek.

Sakura ngeliatin satu-satunya manusia yang mungkin namanya Sasuke. Ekspresi Sasuke kok ... kayak orang nahan boker? Kalo dia emang beneran kebelet gimana? 'Kan kasihan. "Hah? Wah nggak usah deh, Umi. Ngerepotin ...," kilahnya kemudian.

Anjir. Abis dinistakan Umi ... ternyata Umi ... oke. Umi emang nomor _wahid_ deh! T-tapi berduaan doang sama doi di mobil? Mau ngomong apa? _Astaghfirullah_. Matek.

"Enggak kok, Umi yang suruh. Gak ngerepotin, 'kan Umi yang nahan kamu gara-gara keasikan ngobrol ..." Mikoto memasang senyum mautnya. Bodo. Ini _ukhti_ targetnya, gimana caranya harus bisa kenalan sama perjaka lapuk ini nih.

Sakura dilema. Baru kenal masa udah kaya gini? Tapi melihat jam tangannya udah mau di angka sembilan membuat Sakura gak punya pilihan. Mau naik angkot _insyaallah_ nyampe kampus udah mampus. Krusial ini.

"Iya deh, Umi. Makasih banyak ya, Umi," Sakura mencium tangan Umi, " _assalamualaikum_ , Umi."

" _Waalaikumsalam_ ," jawab Mikoto sambil lambai-lambai eksis. Dalem hati jejingkrakan lagi. Ahay. Sebentar lagi bisa nikahin anak. Ahay cucu ketiga akan _coming soon._

 _Astaghfirullah_. Perut Sasuke terasa sembelit gak elit. Cupu abis masa baru berduaan sama doi di mobil aja kaya pengen pipis (plus boker)?

"Kuliah di mana?" tanya Sasuke berusaha keliatan keren. Sekalian 'kan kali aja bisa modus-modus nyamperin si Neng.

"Universitas Konoha. Maaf banget ya, aku ngerepotin Om ..."

Om.

(((Om))).

OM.

Ya Allah dosa apa Sasuke padamu? _GOD WHY_?! Pengen banget nyangkal dengan nyuruh si Neng panggil 'Kak' aja biar romantis tapi panggilan om ini udah bikin Sasuke _down_ duluan, _mental breakdown_. Om.

"Oh, ga begitu jauh," balas Sasuke manggut-manggut sok _good_. Ya Allah, Om.

Sakura bener-bener ngerasa gak enak. Om ini pasti sibuk, 'kan? Gak bermaksud ganggu serius.

"Iya, Om."

Abis itu hening. Dua orang beda jenis kelamin dan gender ini sibuk sama dunia masing-masing. Sakura mikirin dosen _killer_ yang ngisi kelasnya. Sasuke mikirin ... Om. Dia bukan om-om 'kan ... belum kok ...

Mobil _sport_ hitam Sasuke berhenti di depan gedung universitas yang reputasinya salah satu terbaik di Indonesia. Yah udah sampe aja padahal masih mau modus.

"Om, makasih banyak, ya!" Sakura berucap dengan tulus. Ia memberikan sebuah kertas yang udah dilipet kecil pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, ini kertas apaan ya? Nomor HP Si Neng, ya? Mendadak Sasuke jadi pede, "Hn. Namamu siapa?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Haruno Sakura, Om," balasnya ramah, "ehiya, cepetan balik gih, Om. Takutnya Umi perlu, mau pergi ke mana gitu ... Om 'kan harus nganterin. Aku nggak mau sampe ganggu kerja Om."

Oh namanya Haruno Sakura. Cakep banget, secakep orangnya. Tapi tunggu. Ganggu kerja ...?

"Hah?" Sasuke mengerutkan alis tebelnya.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat polos gemes. "Iya, Om supirnya Umi, 'kan?"

Krik, krik. Sasuke ngerasa jadi orang paling _bahlul_. Apalagi pas nyadar kertas yang dilipet-lipet kecil itu ... uang dua puluh ribuan. Sakura ngasih tips gitu karena ngira Sasuke supirnya Umi. Udah dipanggil om, dikira supir. Sasuke rapopo. Ya, rapopo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space** : Makin garing aja ini fic x'D wkwkwk gila garing banget aku bacanya kok krik. Maaf ya, Mz Sasu aku menistakan dirimu. Untuk yang udah baca, follow, fave, dan review ... Makasih banyak Gaeees! Gak nyangka responnya begini x'D sorry gabisa bales satu-satu :( tapi bener-bener aku apresiasi dan berhasil bikin aku senyam-senyum x)) berminat kasih tanggapan lagi? ;3


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Jamaah = bulu. — **Jamaah jones yang hobi nyukur, 19 tahun.**

Jamaah nikahannya seru lho, pake gambus gitu. Lagunya itu biasanya yang _aynali li li aynaliii~ aynaliii~ aynaliii_ — (dipotong karena nyanyi lagu _a_ _la_ rohisan, bukan gambus. Mana panjang pula.) — **Ibu-ibu, 37 tahun.**

Jamaah? Bicara apa ngana deng kita? Sudah-sudah, pigi jo! Nyak mangarti kita. Sudah jangan tanya! (Jamaah? Ngomong apa kamu sama aku? Udah sana pergi, gak ngerti. Udah gausah tanya!) — **Nenek asal Manado, galak, mantannya jamaah, xxx tahun.**

Jamaah? Ya, kira-kira beginilah sepotong kisah mereka.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC** , nista, garing gilz, bahasa ga baku, a la Indonesia, versi arab(?), ada konten islami nyempil, EyD diragukan(?), etc.

.

.

.

 **Jamaah Konoha**

.

.

.

Sasuke merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang lepek-lepek becek abis pake _gell_. Tetep ganteng, gaada yang salah. Hari ini juga dia udah cukuran, udah keliatan _fresh_. Gak mungkin dia bakal disangka om-om lagi sama Neng. Gak mungkin.

Jamaah tamvan ini lagi senderan di depan mobilnya yang licin. Sasuke sedang mejeng di depan kampus Neng Sakura, haha. Jadi begini, tadi malem Kak Itachi gak jadi dateng, makanya sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf Umi, Sasuke disuruh jemput Sakura.

Tentu aja Sasuke gak nolak. Kapan lagi dikasih berkah buat jemput Neng? Ahay. Meskipun sampe sekarang Sakura taunya Sasuke itu supirnya Umi ... rapopo kok. Sasuke bakal ngejelasin.

Sasuke udah nungguin Neng selama tiga jam. Masalahnya batang hidung Sakura yang kayak perosotan belum keliatan. Well, salahnya juga mau jemput ga bilang-bilang. Jadi deh nungguin selama ini, dapet bonus disenyumin om-om pula. Hih.

Sasuke udah mulai suntuk. Dengan wajah datar bak papan dia mulai membuka pintu mobilnya untuk ngadem.

"Lho? Om Sasuke?"

Seolah punya kekuatan mistis, suara itu berhasil bikin Sasuke nyaris nahan pipis. Gak, boong deh. Kasian nistain Sasuke mulu. Intinya, Sasuke langsung nengok.

"Hn?"

Sakura pamer senyum bikin melting. Hari ini dia pake rok hitam panjang plus kemeja putih garis biru dongker. Nah jodoh gak tuh? Sasuke lagi pake ... Kaos oblong sih. Tapi warna biru dongker juga kok!

"Tadi Umi telefon, ngasihtau katanya Om mau anter aku pulang, ya?" Sakura menjeda ucapannya, ekspresinya berubah, "duh, Om ... Maaf banget. Aku ada janji sama temenku ..."

Sasuke ngerutin alis. Dalem hati cekat-cekit sakit. Udah ganteng tapi ... _astaghfirullah_. Udah keringetan, udah cukuran, udah ganteng ... _GOD WHY? WHYYY?_ Tapi Sasuke gak boleh nyerah.

"Yaudah, nggak apa-apa. Kamu sama temen kamu aja sekalian aku anter," ucapnya sok _cool_. Aku. Gaya banget lo, Mas.

"T-tapi—"

"—Ditunggu di mobil, ya," balas Sasuke sambil narik _smirk_. Kalo yang normal pasti bisa pingsan liat ini Mas kalo kaya gini.

Sasuke ngeliat Sakura sedikit _zonk_. Ekspresinya kok agak aneh, ya? Tapi pada akhirnya Sakura membalikkan badannya juga. Mungkin mau manggil temennya. Gapapa deh. Ini namanya perjuangan. Kan capek kalo di cerita _a_ _uthor_ ini Sakura-nya kasihan, gak apa-apa lah sekali-sekali Sasuke yang ternistakan.

Udah hampir sepuluh menit. Suara pintu belakang kebuka. Kok malah Sakura yang naik di belakang? Dan begitu pintu _passenger seat_ -nya yang kebuka, Sasuke melotot horor. Cuma bisa mengucap _a_ _staghfirullah_ dalem hati.

Kenapa ... KENAPA SAKURA BAWA KOKO-KOKO TANAH ABANG?!

Ini orang muka cinanya kentel banget. Pake eyeliner pula. Alisnya mana? _Astaghfirullah_. Dan yang terpenting ... Bajunya kok persis sama yang dipake Sakura? Cuma seragam, 'kan? Kali dunia perkuliahan sekarang model baru, pake seragam kalo ngampus.

"Sakura, temen kamu cowok?"

Dari kaca spion depan, Sasuke melihat Sakura senyum malu-malu. _Feeling_ -nya mendadak gak enak. "I-iya. Om, cowok bahasa inggrisnya apa?"

Tambah heran, Sasuke ngernyitin kening, " _Boy_?"

"Nah, kalo temen?" Sakura senyum semakin lebar.

" _Friend_." Gilz. Sasuke mulai ngerasa aneh. Ngerti arah pembicaraan Neng ke mana.

"Jadi kalo digabung?"

" _Boy ... friend_ ...?"

"Nah! Kenalin, Om. Pacar aku, Rei Gaara. Hehe," ucap Sakura polos tanpa dosa dengan wajah bak anak kecil.

 _Yassalaaaam! Astaghfirullahaladzim ... lailahaillallaaaaaaahh_. Asdfghjkl! Kenyataan memang sungguh terlalu. Sasuke ... sakit, Men. Rapopo endasmu?

Rambut merah yang udah duduk di sebelah Sasuke ini mengulurkan tangannya, menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Panggil Gaara aja, Om," ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya.

Am-om, am-om! Emangnya sape lo? Ya Allah, Sasuke boleh turun dari mobil gak? Atau ngelempar ini cina satu dan bawa Neng kabur?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space** : Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi. Maaf kalo garing, emang ga bakat lawak kok, tenang aja. Btw, beda usia Sakura dan Sasuke emang jauh. Sasuke 33, Sakura 24 apa 25an lah. Saya mohon maaf kalo emang ada yang gak suka saya nistain Sasuke gini. Menurut saya sih, sama aja kaya cerita lain yang ngebuat Sasuke ngelukain Sakura sampe dapet predikat brengsek. Itu nistain juga, 'kan? Di fic 180 Degrees punya saya, Sasuke banyak dibilang brengsek karena ngituin(?) Sakura haha jadi gapapa dong kalo saya bikin di sini Sasuke ternistakan :'))) saya gak benci Sasuke. Atau pihak yang saya nistakan lainnya. Saya suka mereka. Ini fanfiksi, bebas 'kan? Selama gak menyalahi aturan.

Maaf baru bisa ketik fic ini soalnya ringan. Saya lagi ribet di real life sebagai manusia yang baru menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi x'D maaf banget ya! Mau ngontak aku? Yuk ke twitter karimahbgz atau ig rima2603 bilang aja ntar difolbek x33 dan buat yang nanya, aku mungkin jamaah(?) Tapi produk gagal tenang aja.

Terima kasih banyak atas segala support! Woah udah 100 review-nya! Gak nyangkaaaaa x'3333333 berminat kasih tanggapan lagi? ;")

P.s: terima kasih buat **goodbye summer** yang curhat soal temennya dan bikin saya terinspirasi soal cina-cinaan(?) :)

P.p.s: Menurut kalian, jamaah itu gimana? XD biar saya tulis di quote atas x3


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

Jamaah adalah sebuah kata yang terdiri dari 6 huruf yaitu j, a, m, a, a, h — **Ken-tang Goreng, temennya Fried Chicken, baru belajar mengeja huruf, x(x) tahun.**

Jamaah? Pak Jamaah maksudnya? Itu tetangga saya yang suka ngasih mawar ke istrinya tiap pagi. Tambahan kumisnya hitam panjang kayak ulet bulu raksasa. Kemaren adek saya 'hampir' pernah tuh nyabut kumisnya, gegara mirip pentung hansip katanya. Terus dia—(doi menggal sendiri katanya kepanjangan, mungkin takut nyesek karena nyeritain Pak Jamaah yang notabene pujaan hati) — **Nomuru xyp** , **cinta dalam diam sama Pak Jamaah, xx tahun.**

Aku taunya jamaah itu sholat berjamaah malah. Pas baca fic ini baru tau, oh jamaah itu org keturunan arab ya? /jger — **siucchi, fujoshi denial, nyasar di kapal straight, xx tahun.**

Jamaah? Ya, kira-kira beginilah sepotong kisah mereka.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the characters_ _and_ _ **NARUTO**_ _itself_ _are_ **Masashi Kishimoto's** _but the story is purely_ _ **mine**_ **.**

 **Warning:** AU, _plot rush_ , many undeteccable typo(s), **OoC** , nista, garing gilz, bahasa ga baku, a la Indonesia, versi arab(?), ada konten islami nyempil, EyD diragukan(?), etc.

.

.

.

 **Jamaah Konoha**

.

.

.

Gak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada situasinya saat ini. Sasuke pengen banget rasanya keluar dari fiksi nista milik Author satu ini. Udah gak dibayar, dinistain pula. Coba author-nya yang ada di posisi Sasuke saat ini? Gimana? Mending balik deh ke Om Masashi Kishimoto. Dapet peran keren pujaan para wanita lagi. _Jutsu_ oke punya, tampang top markotop. Dan yang paling penting, Sasuke gak perlu repot-repot buat ngejar-ngejar Neng Sakura. Karena di _canon_ , Sakura 'kan yang setia sama dia. Seenggaknya kalo mau nistain kaya yang di Drama Turki gitu kek. Yang di channel *****tv setengah dua belas looh, senista-nistanya pemeran utama yang cakep berinisial Ayaz—oke ini bukan inisial—pada akhirnya mereka dapet _happy ending_. Lah ini? Biasanya kalau di _film_ atau _drama-drama_ , interaksi pemeran utama didominankan supaya menaikkan _rating_. Lah ini? Terus ya —

—Terus sebelum fiksi ini berubah judul menjadi _Curhatan Mz Sasu_ atau _Diary of Ternistakan Man_ , mendingan kita balik ke cerita.

Bayangkan. Coba bayangkan scene di mana kalian modusin cewek. Niat nganterin pulang terus doi malah bawa pacar. Rasanya tuh ... _undescribeable_. Sakit, tjoy.

"Om, nanti turunin kita di Mall Konoha, ya," ucap Sakura dengan suara halusnya. Tak lupa ia memamerkan senyuman rasa kue lapis, manis.

Sasuke hanya mampu melirik si Eneng dari kaca spion, nampak tidak _ikhlas_ tapi tetap berusaha strong, "Hn."

Perjalanan menuju Mall Konoha terasa garing. Koko Gaara sibuk sama _gadget_ , Sakura sibuk lihat-lihat jalan, sedangkan Sasuke ... sibuk nyupir sambil meratapi nasib. _Yassalam_. Kenapa hidupnya harus diuji sebegini nelangsanya? Tolong lah, Ya Allah, tolong. Berilah ia jodoh supaya bisa cepet _zuwad_.

Sasuke berdeham pelan agar jangkrik tidak mengambil alih suasana. Niatnya biar terlihat seksi bin _cool_ juga sih tapi—

"Om, om, om!"

—suara Neng Sakura bikin Sasuke nyaris keselek. Untung gak sampe buang angin, karena sebenarnya dari tadi Sasuke diem-diem begini sedang menahan sesuatu. Kalau sampe buang angin bisa berabe, 'kan? Di depan gebetan sama rival, gitu.

"Hn?"

Kovernya boleh saja hanya hn. Makna hn Sasuke kali ini yang sebenarnya yaitu ...

 _Kampret. Jantungan gue, untung gue gak keliatan kaget. Untung gue gak ngerem mendadak. Eh gak apa-apa sih kalo ngerem mendadak, kali aja bisa bikin koko di samping kejeduk. Itung-itung bisa ngerusak wajah kinclong yang bikin semut bisa keplesetnya si Koko Gaara. Kali aja jadi ada benjolan jadi semutnya gak jadi kepleset. Kali aja giginya bisa copot jadi muka Gaara bisa_ balance. _Ompong alis dan gigi. Seimbang, 'kan? Atau hidungnya bisa aja patah sehingga bentuk hidung Gaara berubah macam milik tokoh antagonis dari_ film Harry Potter _sana_. _Kali aja_ —sumpah vangke ini _author_. Sasuke ga bakal mengumpat sepanjang ini.

"Itu ada temen aku, Om!" Sakura mencicit dengan mata yang berbinar. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk sesosok perempuan yang lagi planga-plongo di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis. Sakura baru aja bawa koko tanah abang. Sekarang ... KENAPA DIA BAWA MANUSIA YANG RAMBUTNYA KAYAK SAPU IJUK?

Setelah Sasuke menepikan mobilnya, Sakura buka kaca. "No! Bagimana ngana pe kabar?" (No! Gimana kabar kamu?)

...

...

...

Sakura berasal dari planet mana sih? :')

"Apa? Kita nimau naek oto, kita mau naik bendi joo~!" (Apa? Aku gamau naik mobil, aku mau naik dokar aja~!)

Krik.

Ternyata manusia yang dipanggil No ini sedang memakai _headset_ yang entah berapa volumenya. Sumpah ya, yang diomongin Sakura sama si No ini gak nyambung abis.

Sakura ketawa cantik, _semi_ ngakak. Ya ampun, berkah sekali ngeliat si Neng ini ... cakepnya keluar dah. Jantung Sasuke loncat-loncat cacat. Oke, pasang muka papan, Uchiha.

Perempuan berkerudung ini menunjuk telinganya, mengisyaratkan si No untuk melepas _headset_ -nya. Segera aja perempuan berambut ijuk kuning ini melepas sumpelan telinganya. "Lho, Sakura? Maaf, kita nyak pake kita pe kacamata. Kita kira ngana orang jahat, jadi kita bilang kita mau naik bendi ...," balas No yang sebenernya bernama Yamanaka Ino sambil senyum malu. (Lho, Sakura? Maaf, aku gak pake kacamata. Aku kira kamu orang jahat, jadi aku bilang mau naik dokar ..." Sebenernya gak mutu abis. Kenapa gak naik go-jek yang lagi hits?

"Iyo, nyak apa-apa. Mau pigi kamana? Deng kita jo~." (Iya, gak apa-apa. Mau kemana? Sama aku aja." Kembali, Sakura berucap. Kemudian ia teringat akan Om Sasuke. Kok dia seenaknya aja ya?

Sakura menggigit bibir sambil menatap Sasuke dengan cukup melas, "Uhm ... Om, temen aku boleh ikut, gak?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke sok iye. Padahal hatinya menyeru girang, seolah bilang, HAHAHAHA YA TENTU AJA BOLEH LAH, EMANGNYA SASUKE BETAH DARITADI UDAH KAYA OBAT NYAMUK?

Sakura pun meneruskan konversasinya yang menggunakan bahasa planet itu dengan Ino. Konon katanya Ino ... entahlah mau ke mana, Sasuke gak begitu nangkep, ora ngerti. Pokoknya Ino udah ada dalem mobil Sasuke.

"Ino, kenalin, Om Sasuke nih," Sakura mencolek bahu Sasuke sekilas supaya laki-laki itu menoleh ke belakang.

Bungsu Uchiha ini menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya. Seketika dia cengo, cengo ganteng, sih. Ya namanya juga orang ganteng jadi mau dibuat cengo juga tetap _kakkoi_.

Duh. Mak, ekspresi si Ino ini kok ... hmm ...

"Yamanaka Ino, Om! Aih, btw, pe bagus 'kan ngana pe muka!" (Yamanaka Ino, Om! Aih, btw, bagus banget mukanya.)

Ino mencolek sekilas dagu Sasuke. Uh, licin. Diamplas kali, ya? Seolah tersadar kalo Om ini nggak ngerti sama bahasa planetnya, Ino mengubah bahasanya.

Perempuan cantik yang rambutnya Sasuke asumsikan sebagai ijuk itu mengulaskan senyum, "Pake krim apa, Om?"

Krik.

MasyaAllah. Ini orang nemu di pelosok mana sih? Menurut ngana Sasuke perawatan macem yang humu-humu gitu? Enggak deh. Yang perawatan bukan berarti humu. Tapi 'kan geli aja. Udah Om, ditanyain pake krim, bukannya ambigu? Sasuke 'kan bukan om-om senang! Bukan!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Rima's Cuap Space** : Hai! :3 I know ini semakin ga jelas. Aku tau ini semakin garing. Aku emang selalu ga pede sama humor sih wkwkwk. Udah deh. Emang krik bahaha. YANG DARI MANADO MANA SUARANYAAAA? XD Mamaku ada Manadonya loh :33 tapi karena Rima tinggal di jawa barat udah lama jadi skill bahasa manadoku itu-itu aja, maaf kalo ada kesalahan, ya. Apalagi penulisannya x') hahaha btw aku ikut nistain Ino x'D kayanya cuma Sakura yang aman. Tenang, akan ada saat di mana Sakura ternistakan :') /plak. Eniwey, ada yang bahas soal words lagi ya. Kan ini drabble, Mbak, Mas. Tolong mengerti makanya kenapa pendek :')) Kelupaan, maaf chara Umi Miko aku untag karena aku mau lebih memfokuskan ke sasusaku x')

Btw ... Aku shock liat pengumuman yang masuk nominasi IFA 2015. Sumpah siapa yang nominasiin akuuu? :') kalian yakin nggak mabok pas masukin namaku? :') well, siapa pun kamu, terima kasih banyak, ya! Serius terharu bangeeet ;_; doain aja yaa haha aku sih gak ngarep banget karena banyak banget author yang jauh lebih hebat dan kece-kece juga masuk nominasi. Buuut sekali lagi makasih banyak. Saya bukan apa-apa tanpa kalian, readers :')

Lah udah kayak pidato _-_ wkwk semoga ga enek. Maaf dan terima kasih untuk yang ikut dinistakan di quote x'D (Ken-tang goreng, Nomuru xyp, siucchi) Makasih banyak yaaa maaf saya nistain kalian :') saya cinta kalian, kok x"))

Terakhir, mind to leave your jejak? :3 /halah.


End file.
